


One Lord Leonard Aster

by logxnsworld



Category: Peter and the Starcatcher - Elice
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I Don't Even Know, Light Angst, M/M, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 13:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logxnsworld/pseuds/logxnsworld
Summary: So my school is putting on Peter and the Starcatcher and this may or may not be an excuse to describe my crush (who plays Black Stache) in great detail but whatever.Lines taken from the script are property of Elice. Character descriptions are based off of the actors at my school, reimagined as the ages of their characters.





	One Lord Leonard Aster

**Author's Note:**

> So my school is putting on Peter and the Starcatcher and this may or may not be an excuse to describe my crush (who plays Black Stache) in great detail but whatever.
> 
> Lines taken from the script are property of Elice. Character descriptions are based off of the actors at my school, reimagined as the ages of their characters.

One Lord Leonard Aster did not like this turn of events.

 

Here he was, one of the most famous Starcatchers, being pushed and shoved around like a cow by pirates. While his predicament was most embarrassing, he was incredibly thankful Molly and Mrs. Bumbrake were both on the  _ Neverland,  _ safe and unable to mock him for his stupidity.

 

His arms were beginning to grow cold in the unheated cabin, and his coat, the one his dear wife had made, was in the hands of that grubby pirate. 

 

“I’ll take that key to the treasure trunk of yours,” The pirate who held his coat sneered.

 

“You’ll have to kill me first,” Leonard hissed. 

 

The pirate’s grin turned wicked. “We were gonna kill you second, but I’m flexible.”

 

A sneeze echoed from the private quarters, and the pirates seemed to panic. Leonard was truly confused. It was a  _ sneeze. _

 

“What are you playing at?” He demanded from the pirate (still holding his coat).

 

“‘Pirates,’ sir. The  _ Wasp  _ is now a pirate ship! Your British crew is in chains below!” The pirate cackled. 

 

Leonard frowned as Scott protested from behind his gag. “Impossible. There haven’t been pirates in these parts for a hundred years!”

 

“We’ve been keeping a very low profile,” The pirate, who Leonard guessed was the leader, grinned wickedly.

“And you’re the captain, I suppose.”

 

“I, sir?”

 

“Aye, sir, you sir.”

 

“No, sir, not Smee, sir.”

 

“Smee, sir?”

 

“That’s me, sir, but no Captain am I, sir.”

 

Leonard huffed. “You lie, sir.”

 

Leonard barely listened as Smee began to rant about how his captain was the Devil. “Yes, but does he have a name?”

 

“The pirate captain they call…”

 

All of the pirates yelled at once as Smee spun Leonard around to face the door of the private quarters. 

 

“BLACK STACHE!”

 

A man entered from the door. He had a large mustache, and his hair was straight and brown and flopped over his face. His nose was slightly upturned, and his brown eyes were- by God, Leonard should  _ not  _ be noticing this much about a pirate, much less a man.

 

“Hello!” Black Stache said with a grand gesture. He made a face, and gestured at one of his pirates to hand him a bucket, which was immediately thrown up into.

 

Leonard scrunched his nose.

 

Black Stache handed the bucket back to the pirate, and looked back at Leonard. His brown eyes held a menacing air, and were lined with some sort of dark substance, no doubt smuggled. He smirked.

 

Something in Leonard’s chest jumped. 

 

“Oh, to be in England when April’s there, but whoever’s not in England gets to see my facial hair,” The pirate rhymed.

 

Jesus Christ, was Leonard in trouble.

 

“Welcome, Leonard Aster,” Black Stache said. 

 

“Why must you trouble me with your theatrics, James?” Leonard sighed. “You could have just said you wanted to visit.”

 

“But this is so much more fun! You know you love it,  _ mon seigneur _ ,” James purred, stalking closer. 

 

Leonard sighed. “James, not here.”

 

James pouted, and looked around to Smee. “Smee, get Scott into a cabaret!”

 

“It’s cabin, sir,” Smee replied. 

 

“Whatever. Get ‘im there, leave milord’s jacket here!” James yelled. “Everyone else, scram! And don’t come back!”

 

Smee hoisted Scott from the barrel he was trapped in, and had the rest of James’ pirates help him to a different cabin. 

 

Scott was confused, and protested greatly as he was carried away. As soon as the door closed, James grabbed Leonard’s waist.

 

“‘Dja miss me, Leo?” James whispered, his breath hot against Leonard’s neck.

 

“You know I hate that name.”

 

“Nah, you love it.”

 

Leonard felt his face and neck grow hot, and he knew when James pulled away and smirked that he was blushing.

 

“Aw, Leo,” James hummed. “You did.”

 

“I never said that,” Leonard mumbled as James pressed his lips to his. 

 

They kissed for a few moments, slow and lavish, before Leonard pushed James away.

 

“How did you know I was going to be on the  _ Wasp _ ?” 

 

James smirked. “Your lovely daughter talks far too much.”

 

Leonard’s eyes widened.

 

“Now, dear Leo, what do you have in that trunk of yours?”

 

* * *

 

The next time they saw each other after the Neverland wrecked was after Leonard was captured by the Mollusks, and while James was trying to kill his daughter’s strange new friends.

 

He watched as Molly raised her hands and one leg in a “praying mantis” pose. 

 

“Oh, look, a baby koala!” James smirked. 

 

“Koalas are just so cute- oh unfair!” Molly whined as James held her in a headlock, his knife wavering threateningly over his precious daughter’s neck. His dark eyes, glinting with ferocity and menace, made brief contact with Leonard’s eyes, somberly blue, pale and pleading.

 

Leonard squirmed in his bonds, trying to get James’ attention to  _ not kill his daughter for the love of God _ . 

 

Leonard never managed to get James’ attention, but the boy, Peter, bargained the trunk.

 

_ By God, this is not my day. _

 

The rest of the events passed by in a whirlwind. James, his former love James, chopped his own hand off and ran off into the jungle like madman. Leonard knew that man was trouble. 

Furthermore, he was surprised that he actually remembered what had happened. He looked out onto the island (he vaguely remembered Peter telling Molly he would call it Neverland) from the deck of the _Wasp_ and gripped his amulet.

 

_ I pray to never see James again, the bastard. _

 

“Daddy?” Molly asked, startling Leonard out of his reverie.

 

“Molly, darling. What’s wrong?”

 

Molly frowned and Leonard knew he said the wrong thing. 

 

“It’s nothing.” Molly huffed and sat back down.

 

Leonard sat down next to her.

 

“I know you left something behind on that island, Molly,” Leonard began. “So did I. All we can do is push it behind us. We’ll survive. We’re Asters; it’s what we do.”

 

Molly smiled sadly. “Thanks, Daddy. Maybe I can visit one day! There’s bound to be another mission someday!”

 

“Someday, darling.”

 

Little did one Lord Leonard Aster know that his wish cloaked Neverland to all who would ever want to visit it, save for the few who lived there. The Asters eventually grew up, as everyone does, and Leonard Aster died having his wish.

 

Molly Aster never saw Peter Pan again.


End file.
